Passions and Perfection
by Ragnarok'n'Roll
Summary: Ron leaves the tent and leaves the hunt. But Hermione is more interested in Harry's "Tent". Harmony, LEMON. M rated for a reason


The Reward

"He's gone" said Hermione

"Do we really care much?" asked Harry, who was sitting on his bed on the other side of the tent. "I mean he has been a constant pain in the arse since we left, always complaining about one thing or another.." He got no further, as bushy missile impacted on his chest and locked its lips with his.

"Do you really want to do this? I mean, Now?" Harry asked around the frantic kisses that Hermione was peppering his lips and face with. She pulled back for a second with a look of rejection on her face and it looked to Harry that she was about to pull off. But his body had other ideas, when she pulled back her shapely ass slide it's self over his member which automatically reacted in the only way it knew how. Hermione's facial expression changed from rejection to satisfaction when she felt his throbbing cock poking her in the leg.

"Well it looks as if this little guy want to, don't you think?" she asked sweetly whilst one hand went down and gently stroked the bulge where it was hidden. Harry hissed very softly and in answer brought his hands up to her shirt and quickly started to undo the buttons. While he was doing this Hermione had undone the zipper on his jeans and was slowly sliding her hand down under them to caress his happy place through his boxers.

When her shirt was undone Harry reached under and behind it with one hand and undid her bra and pulled it away revealing her pert breasts with nipples already hard. He reached his head up and took one of the engorged peaks in his mouth eliciting a moan from Hermione.

"Hold on" she said and quickly climbed off him and removed her shirt and cast it on the floor. then she reached down to her waistband and undid the button on her jeans and slid them down her legs and stepped out of the leaving them in a pile on the ground. She now stood over Harry clad only in her knickers which, Harry noted, were very thin and lacy and red. He reached forwards to pull them down but she forstalled him with a hand gesture.

"It's not fair, you still have all your clothes on. Off" she said with a smile. Harry was only to happy to oblige. he slid his shirt over his head and removed his already undone jeans and chucked them behind him.

"Better?" he said. She shook her head.

"Boxers too" He complied and left them in puddle around his ankle, releasing his 8 1/2" cock which bounced and came to attention pointing at the sky. Harry could see Hermione's eyes bulge slightly as it was released and her mouth opened ever so slightly.

"Like what you see?" He asked, putting on that same sweet tone that she had used on him. She just nodded and knelt down in front of it.

She looked it up and down for a moment, assessing if she could fit it all in, and then her head dipped forwards and engulfed his head in her warm mouth. Harry gasped and thrust his pelvis up slightly so that his cock went deeper into her mouth. She brought her head as far down his length as she could and then back up to just cover the crown which she proceeded to suck with Ernest. Harry bucked under her expert handling and laid back whilst she alternated between sucking and caressing. After a few minutes in which the only sounds were a few grunts from Harry and a slight slurping sound from Hermione, Harry could feel him building to his climax and said

"Hermione, i'm gonna cum"

At these words Hermione released his cock from her mouth and, standing up, removed her knickers and beckoned for him to stand up. He got up with his member standing stiff and straight out in front off him, and got down onto his knees as she sat on the bed he had just vacated, her beautifully shaved pussy just inches from his mouth. He licked his lips and reached in with his tongue to taste her. As soon as his tongue touched the sensitive skin of her clit she bucked and put her hands in his hair, forcing his tongue deeper inside her.

"Oh fuck yea Harry, just there!" she screamed. Harry emboldened by her reaction brought one of his hands up and slid 2 fingers into her tight hole. The effect was immediate. Her whole body stiffened and her breathing went ragged.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck!" Hermione moaned while Harry's wet fingers pumped in and out off her at quite a fast pace. Harry saw that her whole body was convulsing and arching and that her screams were getting louder.

"Oh yes Harry, don't stop! I'm gonna cum!" she screamed at the top of her voice and as she finished her orgasm washed over her. Her whole body gave one all-mighty shudder and she came all over Harry's fingers which were still inside her, riding out the orgasm and milking all the liquid out of it. When she slumped down and lay there panting, Harry withdrew his fingers and licked them clean. Then he climbed onto the bed and straddled Hermione's figure and leaned down to press a kiss to her lips. Her eyes opened slowly and her mouth fought to form cohesive words,

"That was...Incredible" she whispered to him. As she said this one of her hands moved down his body until it was holding his cock. She manouvered it until it was right infront of her entrance and Harry raised one eyebrow,

"You sure?" he asked surprised. She just nodded. He took that as a good thing and slowly entered her until he was fully buried in her. Her eyes snapped open when his cock hit the very depths of her core and she pushed her pelvis into his in an effort to make it go deeper. In response Harry withdrew his member from her almost fully and held there for a second, just enough time for Hermione to look at him with a "What the hell are you playing at Potter" look before he slammed his rod home. Hermione screamed her loudest scream yet and started yelling,

"Oh yes, Oh yes, yes, yes, yes, yes, YES! At the final yes her second orgasm hit and she let out a long high pitched squeal. At the same time Harry hit his climax and, yelling Hermione's name, shot his load deep into the mousy bookworm and the two of them flopped down and lay in a intertwined heap.

It seemed to the two lovers that they lay there basking in each other's heat for hours but it couldn't have been more than 15 minutes when Harry sighed and slid out from Hermione. He got up from the bed and, picking up his wand, cast a cleaning charm on himself before going to Hermione's rucksack to get fresh clothes for both of them.

"Harry" came Hermione's voice from the bed. Harry turned and she was sitting up on the bed looking at him with a very red face and a beaming smile on her lips, looking like Athena's younger better looking sister.

"Yea 'Mione? Whats up?" He asked casually.

"Is this gonna make us weird?" She asked the worry in her voice removing the smile from her lips.

"No 'course not. Why would it?"

"What we just did..." she trailed off, embarrassed.

"We had sex, 'Mione. There is nothing wrong with that" He said, his tone reassuring. He came over with just a clean pair of boxer's on and sat down next to her and put his arm around her.

"We will be fine" He promised her.

"I love you" She said looking him straight in the eye.

He lent down and placed a kiss on her mouth which she returned.

"Sleep now 'Mione" He said and she curled up into a ball in his arms. She was just about to fall asleep when she heard him speak one more time

"I love you too 'Mione. I always have and always will"

She fell asleep in the arms of the man she loved with a smile on her face.


End file.
